Edward
Edward was an Erudite who later transferred to Dauntless along with Tris during the Choosing Ceremony. He was the best among the initiates in hand-to-hand combat, ranking even higher than Peter. History ''Divergent The night after the rankings were posted, Edward was stabbed in the left eye with a butter knife. Tris deduced that Peter and Drew did it as they were both missing from their beds that night. Tris bravely helped Edward by preventing too much blood loss on his eye with her hands and later comforted him. Afterwards, Edward left resulting in him being factionless, seeing as his injury would hinder him from going through Dauntless initiation. Myra, Edward's girlfriend, also in the same initiate class and one of the last ranked leaves voluntarily with him. Insurgent Edward is now living with the Factionless led by Evelyn Johnson after his departure from Dauntless initiation. He now wears an eyepatch to cover up his wounded eye. Myra is also no longer with him because he became violent and nearly killed Drew. In the attack against the Erudite, Edward gets wounded by Christina, who shot him in his side. Allegiant When Peter, Tris, Tobias, and others come to the factionless, Edward spots Peter and nearly attacks him since he stabbed out his eye. However, Peter doesn't respond violently like Edward did to him and when Edward grabs his fork, he says "What? Are you not gonna do anything?" He teases him and tells everyone not to trust him with utensils. Edward is eventually killed in Allegiant after his attempt to desecrate symbols of the Factions causes a riot. Strengths Edward is particularly good at hand-to-hand combat; he began studying it when he was ten for fun. He is fast and athletic. He was at the top of his initiate class, and he is the only inmate that can beat Peter. Relationships with other characters Myra ''Main article: Myra In part of knowledge, seemingly, Myra would be Edward's careful girlfriend that follows him almost everywhere. She was weak but Edward would encourage her. But, not knowing Edward's true self, she finally left him, care-free of him and never wanting to see him again because he was violent to others. Will Main article: Will '' Along with Edward and Myra, Will transferred to Dauntless from Erudite. Even though they were from the same faction, Will did not interact with Edward and Myra much. This is because they were dating and he "didn't want to be the third wheel". Peter ''Main article : Peter In the Dauntless faction, Edward was the best Transfer in his team. Peter stabbed him in the eye with a butter knife because Edward was ranked as first and Peter as second. This scene however was not included in the movie. He left Dauntless because of that and Myra left with him. Later, he met Peter in The Eaton household in Abnegation and warned not to give Peter any cutlery. Drew and Molly Main article : Drew and Molly When Drew and Molly were leaving Dauntless, and became factionless Edward almost killed Drew, to get revenge for when Drew helped Peter stab his eye out with a butter knife. Drew and Molly left, knowing if they stay Edward could kill them in revenge. Category:Dauntless Category:Factionless Category:Characters Category:Erudite Category:Transfer Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Males Category:Dead Category:Allegiant Characters